Black Angel Adventures: Fnaf
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: when Void buys freedy fazbear's pizza the animatronics get overhauled the pizzaria is no longer a pizzaria, mike smidt has to spend his day with freddy, End has a female bonnie clining to him, Void is stuffed into a suit, King has night watch and a new threat is there and it's name is Eta or is it? will be hints at pairings and rateing may change.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 FUCKING ROBOTS WTF!?

somewhere in the united states of America a small group of people with luggage were standing in front of a run down building a large sign above the door read "Freddy Fazbear's pizza"

End: are we seriously going to live here? This place is creepy enough to make baron's great grand father cry.

Baron: We have the same great grandfather End.

Void: yes End we are going to live here, sure it's a little run down now but just give Baron, King and I a few days and we'll have our own fucking restaurant of badass-ness.

King: that's not a word Void.

Void: shut up King, and let's get to work.(opens door) End get in here.

End: There is no way your getting me in that fucking shit hole of Terror!

Void: have it your way.

the inside of the pizzaria was far worse than the outside there were about twenty emtpy pizza box's twelve chicken wing box's and at least a hundred unidentifiable stains on the floor and twice as many on the ceilling literaly EVERYTHING was either filthy or destroyed, the anamotronics were lying around randomly the bear was leaning on the microphone, the rabbit was sprawled on an over turned table, the chicken was lying on the floor with a half eating pizza slice in it's hand, and a fox was leaning against the wall with an empty bottle in it's hand.

Void: hmm... k' so Ander you take Andera, End and End's Grandpa to the nearest hotel this is going to take longer than I thought.

Ander: alright come one Andera.

Andera: big brother I see people in side of the robots, I'm scared...

Void: I know Andera you just go with big sister Ander and Uncle End.

Andera: ok big brother be careful.

Void: I will.

Baron: well let's get started.

NIGHT 1 12 AM

Void: Baron, King get ready there stirring.

Baron: I hear them the're... sad because they were forgoten.

King: k' this is mildly creepy to me.

Evil Bear: what are you three doing here don't you know it's dangerouse to be here at night?

King: well then.

Demented bunny: who are you?

Void: shit there... granean the souls who are bound to an object that they shared a strong conection with.

Maniacle Chicken: why have you come here?

Baron: we came to help you we came to be freinds.

Milisious fox: Have ye now?

Void: yes will you let us help you?

Milisious fox: yes we will let ye help us. the name be Foxy by the way.

Maniacle chicken: I'm Chica!

Demented bunny: my name is Bonnie.

Baron: well what's your name bear guy.

Evil Bear: I'm Freddy Fazbear.

Void: okay my name is Voidrineas Lunar Dragmire, but please call me Void.

Baron: I am james Bedrock Baron but never call me James or bedrock call me Baron if you call me James or Bedrock I will destroy you.

King: ignore him but word of advice don't take his cheese cake he'll obliterate you. and my name is King

Void: it looks like the four of you could use some repairs.

all Anamotronics: Realy?

Void: you know what fuck it When I'm done all of you are going to have brand new EVERYTHING!

King: but what about them being Granean?

Void: I can transfer their souls from the old to the new chassis, I can also use the old stuff to make new anamatronics.

Baron: hey Void what are we goning to do about "Him"?

Void: I'll have Beta and Delta gaurd him.

Freddy: who are you talking about?

Void: one of my creations he cought a virus and was corupted so we had to 'diactivate' him problem is we can't dismantle his core becuase that will cause an explosion to rival a nuke and we can't take his chassis apart since that will reactivate him.

Foxy: well what be this scally-wag's name?

Void: his name is Eta.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER k' so just want to get this out of the way this one has no pace in the timeline it's kinda like a side story so all of the charicters from all of my stories will be here so we will be seing Dark, Shadow and many others.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 End's head in a wall

DAY 1

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie: why is your head sticking through the wall End?

End: OH SHIT!(trys to pull head out of wall but fails epicly)

Shadow: HAHAHAHAHAH HOLY SHIT YOU ACTUALY FELL FOR THAT HAHAHA

End: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHADOW!

King:(walks into room dressed as anubis) hi.

End: and fuck you to King!

Bonnie: nice costume King.

King: oh this isn't a costume it's one of the new animatronics Void was working on Freddy stuffed me in it.

Freddy: and by all acounts you should be dead.

King: I can't die but I'll regrow what can't be heald in an hour or so.

Void: HEY FREDDY YOUR NEW SHIT IS DONE!

Freddy: finally.

TWO HOURS LATER

Freddy came out of Voids workshop looking like a go damn HUMAN but he still had bear ears on the top of his head.

Foxy: well then ye be looking like a human

Freddy: ya think?

SIX HOURS LATER

all of the animatronics were now in more humanoid shapes but still sporting animal ears and tails exept for chica who look almost exactly like a human but with a marionet like mouth and exposed servos.

Void: well then since it took so litle materials to make the new chassis I whent ahead and made versions of you but in the opisite gender.

and then out walk the female versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy along with th emale version of Chica

End: hey my head is still stuck in th wall here.

female Bonnie: here let me help.( pulls End through the wall head first)

End: thanks but I think I left my crotch in the other room.

END OF CHAPTER im sleepy so good night humans


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Eta the corrupt

it was three weeks after freddy fazbear's pizza started renovations things were going nicely...well for the most part.

End: uh hey um.. Bonnie can you let go?

Female Bonnie: no

Male bonnie: we need to get some new names to leesen the confusion.

female Bonnie: well just call me BonBon!

Void: 'k so every body I need you're atention it is regaurding Eta, he will be kept in the parts and serves room so under no cercumstances are you to enter that room understand?1

ever body but end noded their head.

Void: END do you understand.

End: huh wa oh yeah sure... so when are we opening again?

Chica: we're opening when we get the new animatronics

Void: correct the new animatronics are a kid freindly band for the children a little floating bot with balloons, a new fox and a creepy as fuck jack in the box.

Bon Bon: hey Void what about that dragon thing your workng on in the back?

Void: ah Bon bon you ruined th suprise well not for Mike the dragon's name is Rind he will be helping the night watch and scaring the shit out of him when possible.

Baron: why?

Void: well the kid's band have facial recidnition but this tends to fail in the dark so they need the extra layer of safty and it will be funny to see them freak out when they find out that there is another animatronic.

End: you are a sadistic phycopath Void I am proud of you!

two weeks later all of the other animatronics had arrived and were set up and Rind was completed however the sun had set when Void had finished all of the others went home and Freddy came up behind Void.

Freddy:BOO

Void:EASA GEN CORAN ZEF NORK!

Freddy: what?

Void: FUCKA YOU FREDDY YOU DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!

Freddy: hey Void I think I've been hearing things.

Void: like what?

Freddy: it's a female voice and it's telling me to kill, it seems to be louder when I'm near that marionet thing.

Void: Voices hmm... that sounds like one of the grand Altorn but it can't be her why would she come here of all places where she's in the most danger?

Freddy:ow what was that?

Void: unless she wanted to get rid of one of us.

Freddy: Void I'm sorry I can;t stop her...

Void: freddy? oh shit no it is you Marion Lortnoc Altorn!

Marion: hahahaha yes you found me Voidrineas

Void: what have you done to Freddy?!

Marion: he's under my control now Dragmire.

Void: no...what the hell did you do to me?

Marion: ha! I put you under a sleep spell but of cource it wont put you asleep only enough to disable yourr powers! Freddy kill him.

Void: no...Freddy stop...

Freddy: what... no Void! I..I cant control myself!

Void: it's okay Freddy do it kill me it's the only way to break her control of you you have to warn the others tell them it's Marion she cant control you more than once or anyone during or after for two days tell them to ecape...

Freddy: I'm sorry my freind(stuffs Void into the dragon costume)

DAYTIME

every body was looking for Void and Freddy and they found Freddy backstage with Rind he was crying.

Chica: hey Freddy whats wrong?

Freddy: Void I...I...I killed him.

End: YOU WHAT!? I'LL KILL YOU!

Baron: End calm down

Freddy: befor he died he told me to warn you about some one named Marion.

Crimson: by the gods! Marion the Grand Altorn of manipulation and paranoia?

Freddy: he never got that far he died.

Foxy: well where be 'is body then?

Freddy: inside of Rind.

and then Baron switched on Rind.

Rind: Entan heri nocto gantre fondas! Welcome to the new freddy's pizza Ako eros!

Chica: hello my names Chica chiken whats your name?

Rind: I am Rind Dragmire.

Crimson: good he's still in there.

Bonnie: how is this good!?

Crimson: he's not completely the Animatronic notice he said Dragmire Rind's original name was Rind eas.

Rind: there is some one behind you it looks like a small child.

every body then turned around to see Balloon Boy.

Crimson: what the heck are you doing outside of the prize corner BB?

BB: Void it's me Etos Oltarm.

Rind: Have I met you? your name sounds familiar some how...

Baron: so then we have a Grand Altorn an amneisiac Dragon and a minor Oltarn great!

Rind: ZZTT it seem th-that I re reqire re repairs.

THAT NIGHT

Rind was wandering around the building and therewas no night gaurd as he had not been contacted yet and End some how found him self in the Parts and Servus room.

End: ooohhh what's this wow look at that one of Void's old prototypes!

end had found Eta without knowing it

End: hhmm you need somthing... oh I know this tiny top hat will work!

End then glued a tiny top hat on top of Eta's head and reactivated him.

Eta: boot up sequence complete prototype Eta designation Helsor activated.

End: so your name is Helsor? nice to meet you!

out side in the hall way Rind found a poster of a golden version of Freddy.

Rind: odd this seems familiar some how like 've seen this bear before.

Golden Freddy: you might have.

rind turned around and punched Golden Freddy in the face.

Golden Freddy: ow

Rind: oh my gosh are you okay?

Golden freddy: yes I'm fine so whats your name?

Rind: my names Rind Dragmire nice to meet you.

Golden freddy: hello Rind I am Golden freddy but please call me Gol.

Rind: well then Gol can you tell me were I am?

Gol: you mean the others didn't tell you well we're in Ako Eros.

Rind: okay thank you now I should be getting back stage it's almost 6:00 we're opening today right?

Gol: yes we are good bye see you tonight Rind!

END OF CHAPTER

so yes I did just kill Void and give him amnesia you know why because it fit Void will have his memories back later but just as a reminder End this is a side story so this has absolutely no efect on the main series so no bitching about it when I get back to School 'k. and Rind might apear in the main series after wanderings so he might be a main stream charicter might not but yes Marion is an Altornmight turn back into an Oltarn some day but Freddy will now go insane from guilt! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and End no bitching cause I did this.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Rind's first show.

disclaimer I do not own anything but Ako Eros Rind the other members of black angel and the Altorn and Oltarm so every thing else goes to their original owners!

it had been nearly two months sinc Void had died or was "murdered" as the rest of the world knew but a new animatronic that he was working on had been activated Crimson(he had gained ownership after the acsident) had stated this was to honor his brother but the police as you would expect were suspisius and had investigated multiple times the new animatronic an anthropodic Dragon named Rind was the most to be investigated but to no avail Rind's job was to maintain an repair the other animatronics but today he was going to do his own show with his own stage they called it the "Dragon's Forge" it would be there that he would demonstrait the art of the forge and show off his tecnological expertisend play a couple songs as well and then maybe make the kids and adults a few trinkit out of scrap metal.

Crimson: are you ready Rind?

Rind: yes I am just a bit nervous hopefuly I won't have to throw any knives at any body's hands.

Crimson: don't worry you'll do fine just like my brother programed you.

Freddy: alright every body it's time to meet our newest member of the family Rind the dragon!

Children and adults in the new place: YEAH!

and then the curtans were pulled back to reveil a dark room and then fire eroupted in the room to show a dragonic siloet raising a hammer in one hand in the other a pair of tongs that were griping what apeared to be a sword and then CLANG! he brought the hammer down upon the sword raised it up into the air and dropped it into a tub of water and turned to the crowd eyes glowing violet giving it a deomic apearince after twenty seconds of this the fire died down to reveil the rest of the dragon he was black scaled a crown of gold on his head a gauntlit of silver on his right hand his other hand had a simple leather glove on it and almost every were else was covered in black armor exept his head and tail his wings were also largly uncovered only the boned parts were covered with the same black armor and then he spoke his voice was suprisingly gentle and simultainiusly imtimidateing (for the adults at least)

Rind: hello there every body my name is Rind Dragmire and who here wants to hear one of my tails of adventure?

children: YEAH!

Rind: alrighty then this is the tail of one of the greatest worriors of all time his name was Voidrineas Rind Ako my father the father of all dragons in fact!

and so Rind told the tail of how Voidrines Rind saved the godess Luna from the Evil Altorn Marion after witch he gave out samll metal dragon statues and sung a song

Rind: alright every body here is a song dedicated to our late owner Void it is called Age of the dragon by a man named Gavin dune!

Fight for your values and fight for your friends  
>Fight through this blight find the light at the end<br>Through the age of the Dragon the people will talk  
>Of the day they were saved by a hero<br>Named Hawke

Come take a seat and I will recite you a tale  
>Of bold adventure spanning both sides of the veil<br>I knew a champion, we travelled far and wide  
>We saw so many wonders roving side by side<p>

In the streets of Kirkwall we brought help to those in need  
>Word it spread so quickly of our dealings and our deeds<p>

Fight for your values and fight for your friends  
>Fight through this blight find the light at the end<br>Through the age of the Dragon the people will talk  
>Of the day they were saved by a hero<br>Named Hawke

Into the deepest roads we ventured in the black  
>If we had only known what we were bringing back<br>We felt the fire of every Templar, every Mage  
>Caught in the crossfire of their politics and rage<p>

Had to pull some strings and get them off eachother's backs  
>There was a much greater danger waiting to attack<p>

Fight for your values and fight for your friends  
>Fight through this blight find the light at the end<br>Through the age of the Dragon the people will talk  
>Of the day they were saved by a hero<br>Named Hawke

Just a lowly refugee, your champion arrived  
>Brown shores of Ferelden fade to Kirkwall's buzzing hive<br>Rose above the poverty and rose above the pain  
>My friend became the saviour of the white city of chains<p>

Fight for your values and fight for your friends  
>Fight through this blight find the light at the end<br>Through the age of the Dragon the people will talk  
>Of the day they were saved by a hero<br>Named Hawke

Crimson: Holy.. well look at the time it's time to close up shop!

End of chapter


End file.
